Bloody Kiss
by Rin of Snow
Summary: Set after Ch46. Yuuki and Zero play a game of hide and seek, but are they really willing to hide and seek forever? ZeKi


Hello, my first attempt at VK writing. This is ZEKI! ZeKi rules, no matter what Ch. 46 said.

Be nice, i'm very confused over Yuuki right now... i can't decide whether i liike her or not... *sad* ZeKi will rise again, we will.

* * *

She was a beauty, no questions about it. Sitting in the packed bar, Yuuki attracted quite a few admiring looks. She pretended not to see them, after all, men who lusts after her occur more frequently than phone calls.

Her wedding ring was hidden on a gold chain around her neck. She didn't need prying eyes at the moment. She was here for information, and where else to look but a small and alcohol tinted rumor mill?

Of course, it helps that Yuuki is a pureblood; she didn't need a bodyguard, if she so desired, Yuuki can easily wipe out the whole bar without even lifting a finger. She also didn't need a lie detector, telling lies from truth were as easy as reading a book to Yuuki. It also helped that in the dim light of the bar, human eyes can't detect the shimmering, ruby red irises.

Sipping her drink again, Yuuki found it rather dull to watch this particular bar; the night was beginning to take its toll, the alcohol smell was now so strong that Yuuki was having a hard time telling the difference between scents. She needed to clear her head; after all, she was tracking a Level E that was supposed to show up right around now. If the nearly drained bodies in the next town over were any indication, this Level E is fresh and still kept some senses about it. It's lethal and smart enough not to get caught.

Yuuki wasn't worried about how she needed to take the creature down, it was easier than flipping through channels—that requires physical work, all she needs to do is focus with her mind and her enemy would cease being a threat. What she was worried about was the fact that this Level E might be a spy, and then there's the fact that there's a hunter hot on its tail as well. Yuuki hoped with all her heart that she hasn't been spotted yet, Hunters doesn't have the distinct smell of a vampire, and she wasn't exactly hiding herself.

A boy in his early twenties approached her; he was very handsome, with curly black hair and an easy smile to match a Greek god. From the corner of her eyes, Yuuki could just make out two other boys who're obviously his friends; they gave the boy a smirk as he took the empty seat next to Yuuki.

"May I have the pleasure of buying you a drink?" The boy said smoothly as he called the bartender over and asked for a shot. He drank the small glass and waited for a response; Yuuki smiled easily, it's so much similar to tell them the truth and scare them away, but that was illegal. So she settled for a nice easy smile and a small shook of the head. Taking a deep breath, Yuuki suddenly felt tired, it was as if someone had been holding the weeks of tracking, running, and fighting at bay, and then suddenly released it all. It wasn't anything big; a pureblood vampire like her was very attractive to human _and_ vampire eyes. Getting praises and offers of free drinks comes at the rate other people check their e-mails; but there was just something about a boy barely out of college offering her a drink, it made her felt old and tired.

"No thank you." Yuuki added to her small shook of the head as she stood up. Even after seventy years of being re-awakened as the pureblood princess Yuuki Kuran, the former guardian still felt like a child. She certainly looked no older than an older teen, still the tiny build and silky long hair. The bartender had refused to allow Yuuki to sit down at first, despite the fact that Yuuki's ID had actually been real—well, as real as it can get when you need a new ID every couple of years, even if the government gave it to you legally—and Yuuki had no choice but to hypnotize the poor bartender into submission.

Getting to her feet and marching out of the bar with a heavy heart, Yuuki let the other, sweeter, human Yuuki inside her to take over a bit. Although they share the same body and mind, there were times when she could just tell, just somehow know who was doing the thinking—Zero's Yuuki or Kaname's Yuuki.

Kaname, damn, he's going to be furious when he hears his precious little sister went running around half the country trying to track down some Level E who may or may not have information on the man he despise. Well, she can't really help that now, it was Zero's Yuuki who made the decision, and now she can't give up this tiny lead until she's dead sure it's not going to deliver anything on Zero.

The chilly night air might've killed a human girl wearing her amount of cloth—a mini skirt and a think blouse, nearly identical to her Day Class uniforms—but Yuuki hardly felt the cold breeze. There was another thing that made her so desperate, although she had never agreed with Zero's outlook on vampires; it seems he had more of an influence on her than neither one of them imagined.

It started with the small things; like never feeling cold, or see through the darkness when humans can never. Then it grew, the bloody thirst, the superhuman speed, the hunters that she was forced to fight. Slowly but surely, they seem to be eating away at her. Zero's longing for an ordinary, human life seems like a dream neither one of them shall ever achieve.

Snapping herself out of her own grief, Yuuki marched down the street, hoping to sense the Level E vampire she knew was coming.

There, it wasn't the Level E, but Yuuki thought she has a rough idea what it was. Throbbing like a pulsing vein, the hunter's weapon beat the night air like a living heart. Knowing the hunter was tracking the Level E; Yuuki took a deep breath and strolled over to where the hunter was standing.

Just as she thought, it was a hunter, or three of them, really. They were young, no more than early twenties. The weapon that alerted Yuuki was from the only boy in the group. He had light colored hair, and from his stance, Yuuki could easily tell that he was the strongest, the 'Alpha'.

The two girls next to him looked almost identical, except one of them had a streak of silver hair in front. They were tall and well trained, curly dark hair bounced as they cocked their head when Yuuki came close.

The twin without silver hair spoke first, she questioned Yuuki, but Yuuki didn't answer. In a group like this, she must be the least powerful, therefore the 'theta'. Yuuki didn't want to know their names, if the worst comes; she'll be forced to eliminate them. Yuuki didn't like killing, and it made her felt sick if she knew the victim's face and name.

"Who are you? What are you doing here, vampire?" the 'theta' asked loudly, again. She smirked a little when she said 'vampire', clearly pleased that she had identified Yuuki as a vampire, despite Yuuki holding her powers in to tip them off as a pureblood right away.

"We're asking a question, vampire, are you with that Level E? Or are you just a pawn they send out to take out the Level E?" the other twin, 'beta', asked just as rudely. For a moment, Yuuki appreciated just how good a vampire hunter Zero was, he never asked stupid questions like that. He knew who was pureblood and who were vampires from a mile away.

Her sister, the 'theta', tried again. "Vampire, stop where you are, or we'll kill you!"

Yuuki just kept walking; it felt like she was simply taking a night stroll along the beach. She didn't want to threaten the three young hunters just yet; it doesn't do any good for the headmaster's peace.

The 'alpha' boy, clearly stronger and older than the other two, rolled his eyes and snapped irritably. "You idiots, can't you tell that's a freaking pureblood? We're no match for her! If you two had paid any attention to class and not your own makeup, you would've recognized her right away! That's Yuuki Kuran; we can't take her on even if there's an army of us."

"Well," the 'theta' swallowed, clearly annoyed. "Why don't we call Zero-sama then? He'll put a stop to her at once!"

"You idiot, Yuuki Kuran is the last bite! Zero-sama won't go after her until the very end, it's in the orders, she's off limits!" the boy snapped again, embarrassed that he has to say this in front of Yuuki, who obviously can hear the three of them clearly, despite being hundreds of feet away.

"Oh, so she's the little slut that caused Zero-sama so much grief, wish we can teach her a lesson about messing with Zero-sama." The 'beta' girl pouted, and flipped the silver thread of her hair out of her eyes.

Grinning, Yuuki finally called out to the little group. "Ohhh, a jealous fan girl, after all these years, didn't think Zero was still able to attract some."

That seems to set off a bomb, the two girls yanked out identical daggers and leaped at Yuuki, who was now only fifty feet away. Yuuki just kept on walking close to them, because the older boy had grabbed the back of the two girl's collar and held them at bay.

"This is not my night, I'll never take you two hunting ever again, and you two will get send right back to Master to train some more. Going at a pureblood with daggers, honestly, a Kuran…" 'Alpha' muttered darkly, and glanced up at Yuuki, who have reached within feet of them.

"What do you want, Kuran?" his voice was dark and cold, dislike radiated off his every word.

"Oh dear, you don't know what I want? The older ones usually just tell me and let me be on my way, I thought the hunter's society would've giving you a lesson on that by now, a standard issue answers and all that. I mean, after all the harassments I gave you guys." Yuuki smiled weakly, it felt horrible to act like a bloody thirty (okay, so she was hungry, but not bloody thirty bloody thirty), cruel pureblood vampire.

There were no response; the three seems to have frozen there, just glaring at Yuuki. So Yuuki had to try again. "Is Zero after me yet? Is he coming to the school? How is he doing? He's not turning Level E, is he?" the stream of question just poured out of her before Yuuki thought about a tactic to get it out of them.

"Zero labeled you as the last bite; he'll come after you when all the other purebloods are dead, including your bastard of a husband. And how he's doing is none of your business." The boy snapped angrily at her, seething with rage.

It was like someone poured icy cold water over her, or just suddenly turned the sensors on. The night chill suddenly reached Yuuki; the pit of her stomach seems to freeze with every second. Zero is still determined to kill her, then him.

Nodding, Yuuki turned on her heel and disappeared into the darkness. She had felt the Level E before the three youngsters. She might get something more out of the Level E, it won't be easy, or much. But even hearing Zero's name out of anyone's mouth with anything but despises felt like music to her right now.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, i'll update as soon as i can.

Leave a review, I'll reply to all signed reviews. I do take anonymous reviews!


End file.
